


Getting Used To It:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: The Challenge: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Children, Consensual, Daughters, Drama, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Steve & Danny fell in love after Steve adopted Serenity, & they got together, & he & Grace moved in, They became a family, Serenity is shy around Danny, Is she gonna get over it?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my "The Challenge" series, Please read that one, & this with my compliments!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue:

It was a whirlwind of craziness around the McGarrett/Williams Household, Steve & Danny got together, & they decided to live together, before they decide to have a Civil Union & get married, Serenity was doing well, & loves her new daddy, but now, since Danny & Grace moved in, she does not think Danny & Grace will love her anymore, & then she would have to leave again.

 

Commander Steve McGarrett & his stepdaughter, Grace Williams, were spending some quality time together baking cookies in the kitchen, & Grace noticed that Serenity, & her father both were acting & looking sad, she looked at her stepfather, "Daddy ?, Are Danno & Serenity ok ?", Steve thought about it, & said, "They are just getting used to each other around this house, & us being a family, But I promise you that everything will be ok", Grace smiled, & knew that if her StepSteve said this, It is true, She & Steve continued their baking & spending time together.

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams knew that being a parent is hard, He saw that Serenity is a little bit afraid of him, & he never wanted that for her, He thought to himself, "I want Serenity to trust me, I wanna be her "Danno" , & have her come to me with anything", He took a sip of beer, & relaxed further in his beach chair. He hopes that Serenity will let him into her world, & also let him love her with everything that he has.

 

Serenity was taking a nap, & she was dreaming pleasant dreams of her new immediate family, then it turned into a nightmare, cause her biological father shoot Steve, Grace, Danny in a flash, Then he grabbed her, & yelled with venom, "YOU ARE MINE, YOU COME WITH ME, GIRL, OR YOU DIE !!!", she screamed out loud, & said, "Daddy", & she went back down on her pillow, & cried. Steve, & Danny came rushing in, when they heard her scream, & then call out for Steve.


	2. Part One:

Serenity just cuddled against Steve, & Danny asked, "Baby, Are you ok ?", she snuggled closer into her dad, & Danny knew that it was hopeless, He left for their bedroom, & leave Steve & their little girl alone to have some privacy, & he just hopes that one day, she would trust him, just as much as she trusts Steve. He loves Steve, & Serenity is a package deal, which he considers a bonus.

 

Meanwhile, Steve was calming down his daughter, & had her settled in bed, "No one will ever hurt you here, Me & Danno have this place locked up like Fort Knox, You & Gracie are completely safe here, I promise you", The Little Beauty was not sure still, but nodded her head in the affirmative, & let sleep claim her for the night, Steve felt just as Danny, & it pisses him off that he feels like that, With one final look at his sleeping little girl, & a check on Grace, He went to check on see how his lover is doing at the moment.

 

"I hate that she doesn't trust me now, I mean I was hoping that she knew how much I love her, & that she means the world to me, since we are together, & establishing ourselves as a family, It kills me that she won't come to me, like she does you", The Blond Detective said, as he lets his emotions out. Steve just kissed his cheek, & said soothingly, "She will, Just give her the time that she needs", Danny calmed & composed himself, as Steve laid him down, & took care of him, They made passionate love, & he had snuggled in closer to Steve, He lets the Seal's warm & protective embrace wash over him, as he sleeps.

 

Grace noticed that her little sister was very quiet, as they were playing on the beach, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly & Officer Kono Kalakaua came by for an afternoon of fun, "She doesn't wanna play in the water", The Younger Williams said pouting, Danny said feeling sympathetic, "She had a rough night, Monkey", & Steve said smiling, "Yeah, Just give her a little space", Grace nodded, "We are gonna make cookies at Mommy's, I will make sure that she gets the extra frosting today", she ran over to where Serenity is, & play with her, while keeping a protective watch over her. The Adults thought it was very sweet, & Steve & Danny turned to face Kono, & Chin, The Couple gave them their full attention.

 

"It has gotten worse at night, she only goes to me, & not Danny", Steve said with a sigh, as he watches his girls play, Danny said adding his input, "She tells us everything is fine, But we know it is not, & something is scaring the hell out of her", & Kono said, "Do not give up, Guys, We will figure it out" Chin said as he thinks, "Adam & I would like to try something, If it is cool with you & Danny ?", The Couple looked at each other, & nodded their consent to their friend, Steve said, "First, I would like for her to talk to us, If not, We do your plan", Chin nodded, & the group continued their day of fun.

 

Rachel was excited to have the girls, & she set up the kitchen for them, & they were off on their baking, Grace was really happy to see her sister enjoying herself, & laughing, when they were done, Rachel cleaned them up, & sent them to play in the playroom, & things were going great,til Stan came in, & said, "hi", He was towering over them, Serenity backed up, & was huddled in the corner, Rachel came in at the noise, & Grace sang the song that Steve sang to her, It did the trick, Serenity calmed down, & fell asleep on the couch, Grace joined her.When Steve & Danny picked them up, Stan & Rachel filled them in on the situation, Steve & Danny told them this afterwards.

 

"Thanks, Guys, We will take care of it", Steve said, & Danny said, "She really hasn't been sleeping that great, I think it has something to do with her past", The Edwards nodded in understanding, "She is welcome back here at anytime", Stan said, & Rachel nodded in agreement, "She is a wonderful little girl, Who is lucky to have you", They thanked them, Steve & Danny each took a sleeping child in their arms, & thanked their friends once more, & headed out, & they got into their car, & headed for home.


	3. Part Two: Last Part & Epilogue:

When they got home, & got their kids ready for bed, & put them in their beds, Danny said, "I had enough of this, I want my little girl safe, I want her happy, & I will be damned if I let these fucking nightmares get her", Steve smiled at his lover, & said, "I am with you 100%, Danno, Let's do our plan, If it doesn't work, We will turn to Chin & Adam for help.

 

They found Serenity playing on the swing outside, & they went to her, & they smiled at her, & she smiled back at them, which relieved them. "Baby, We want to talk about your nightmares", Steve said gently, as he brought up the subject, The little girl shook her head back & forth in the negative, "No, I don't want to, Daddy, & Danno, Please don't make me", she said with emotion in her voice, & eyes. Danny said with a smile, "We just wanna help you, Kitten...", He was cut off by Serenity screaming, "NO, I DON'T WANT TO !", she ran into the house, slamming the screen door behind her, Steve & Danny decided right then & there, to talk to Chin, Kono, & Adam, to see what Chin & Adam wants to do, so they can help Serenity.

 

Grace saw that things were not better, when she got to their house that following weekend, Steve & Danny filled her in on Serenity's outburst, & the approach that they took with her. The Preteen promised to try & find out what is bothering her little sister. When she entered the playroom, They shared a hug, & Grace said to her with a smile, "You know that you can trust me with anything, Kiddo", Serenity told her everything, & Grace said, "You know I would never leave you, I am so crazy about you, I moved in here for that reason, It's not because of Danno & Daddy, You are much cuter", Serenity felt happier, & the girls had no idea, that Steve & Danny were watching with smiles on their faces.

 

Chin suggested hypnosis, when they met with him, Kono, & Adam, "It could help stop the nightmares", he said, & Kono said added, "It has been proven to work", Adam concluded with, "We won't go to the extremes, since she is a little girl, We will just get to the root of the problem", Steve & Danny nodded, & give full consent to do this. When they left, & go their separate ways, Kono asked, "Do you think that this will work ?", Chin said honestly, "I don't know, Cuz, I sure hope so", Adam said agreeing, "We don't know how much more Danny & Steve can take", & they headed for dinner, while Steve & Danny went home to their little family.

 

Serenity agreed to it, Chin & Adam had her completely relaxed, & the Lieutenant said, "You are safe here, Honey, We are all here, &won't leave you", Adam concurred, & said, "Go to your happy place, Sweetie", She did just that, & felt even more relaxed. "Tell us about why you can't sleep, Serenity", Chin said gently & she told them everything that happened, which broke Steve & Danny's hearts, to hear that she is in fear of being hurt, if she does not go with her birth father, & that they would abandoned her. Adam got her out of the trance, & she felt much better, & this time, she reached out for Steve, & Danny, The Couple comforted their little girl.

 

They thanked their friends profusely, & went for shaved ice to celebrate, Serenity apologized for yelling at them, & they told her that they completely understand, & the McGarrett/Williams Family felt like they found peace, & happiness, Grace, Danny, & Steve smiled at each other, when they discovered Serenity had fallen asleep, & they cut their celebration short, & they went home, & had a great night for the first time in months.Steve &Danny made passionate love that night too, & they held each other, & knew that everything will be ok.

 

Things had gotten better at Rachel & Stan's too, Serenity loves going over there, & having so much fun. Danny & Steve always made sure that they stay contact, just in case she needs them. Grace always made sure that she is included in her plans with her friends, Serenity has not had a nightmare since then.

 

The Girls were playing on the beach while Steve, Danny, Rachel, & Stan looked on, as they fussed over Charles. She said with a smile, "You guys had done a great job with them", & Stan said agreeing, "You sure did, We know it is hard, & we are gonna help no matter what", Steve & Danny thanked them, & they heard Serenity & Grace laugh, as they played tag, & it was infectious. The Adults got up, & laughed too, as they watched their girls have fun.It was music to their ears, & they knew that their future will be safe, secured, perfect, & beautiful for them.


End file.
